


Masquerade

by TeardropSlush



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Disguise, Get together fic, M/M, sagukai secret santa, snarky hakuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropSlush/pseuds/TeardropSlush
Summary: The Suzuki family always had such lovely parties and the masquerade setting is beyond perfect for Kid to blend in, or so he thought.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> ahh its so late but i managed to finish it!

The Suzukis always threw such elegant, show-off type of parties. The family was also a huge fan of Kid, most of the family a fan of catching him in a game of fun. They hardly held any real hate towards the thief, since they got to have fun, lavish parties on heist nights and come up with crazy schemes in order to outclass one another. Guests were dressed up in designer clothes and gaudy jewelry, and the day’s theme just so happened to be a masquerade. Kaito was dressed up in a charcoal three-piece suit, though he was missing the jacket. A lady had been too clingy earlier, so he shed it to get away and now sat alone. He took this time to observe the crowd and the tense faces of the officers, who weren’t allowed to check anyone for disguises. It was quite funny, watching them staring at certain people because they were wearing white suits. 

“This seat taken?” a voice called out. Kaito looked up and met golden eyes. The man was wearing a silver mask with shimmery feathers that slowly turned to brown. The suit he wore matched the brown of the feather tips, and his gloved hand straightened his pink necktie. It was obvious that it was Hakuba since he apparently couldn’t manage a different hairstyle. Kaito wanted to crack a joke about how he should have worn a horse mask, but he wasn’t exactly Kaito right now. 

“I believe not, care to sit with me?” The magician’s voice was pitched a little lower than usual, adding a slight Osakan accent. Hakuba nodded and sat next to him, examining Kaito. It made him a little twitchy, to say the least. While Hakuba was certainly easier to trick than Conan, he was no fool. At least the mask covered half of his face and was covered in enough gems to be slightly gaudy, blending perfectly into the crowd. The intricate golden details on his own mask were in the shapes of fancy spades and clubs, alluding to his heist target’s legend. The large black garnet would be cheap if not for the tale of how people killed over it, believing it would give them a prosperous life because it was supposedly found in the shape of a clover. 

“You know, I have a friend named Kuroba. It is quite funny since not only is ‘black’ in his name, but it sounds like ‘clover’. It is quite humorous when you also consider his nature.” Hakuba smiled, relaxing a bit. It seemed as though Kaito was off the hook for now. The magician smoothed back the slightly long black hair, a nervous tick he had recently picked up. 

“Oh? Mind telling me what he is like then?” 

“Well, he seems so lucky and he brings joy to a lot of people, but he fails to have many real friends himself. The illusion of something he isn’t.” 

“How are you so sure that all those people aren’t his friends?” Kaito hummed, leaning into his hand. Hakuba glared at him for having his elbow on the table like some heathen, but Kaito kept it propped there regardless. 

“Well, I like to think I know him better than anyone, even himself!” 

“That's mighty cocky of you,” Kaito wrinkled his nose - did Hakubastard really pride his detective skills that much?

“Hm, not at all. He is an open book to me. For instance, he acts really interested in girls, but you should see his face when a hot guy walks by. I’m not saying he doesn’t like girls, since he does it when a cute girl goes by as well, but I honestly didn’t even think he realized how hard he was staring.”

Kaito blinked. Wait, Hakuba noticed his staring! In all honesty, he thought he was being discreet when he checked people out. He ran another hand through his hair, keeping his calm poker face as he laughed with Hakuba. 

“Has he ever stared at you?” 

Hakuba smiled softly, “He looks at me differently every time he does. I catch him every time, but he hasn’t caught me!” 

“Caught you? You stare at him?” Now this couldn’t be right, Hakuba only stared at him after heist night or when he was doing a trick, and he made it damn obvious he noticed Hakuba. 

“What can I say, he’s really cute. He has this nervous tick sometimes, where he runs his hand through his hair and his face goes blank for a second. It’s a ‘blink and you’ll miss it’ expression, and I am afraid I am yet to miss it.” 

The brit smiled as Kaito’s head slipped out of his palm and hit the table. Kaito looked back up at him in surprise before trying to calm his expression down, sitting straight in his chair. 

“I’m sorry you just sounding so accusing. I assure you I am not your little highschool crush!” He faked anger, but Hakuba just grinned again, that cocky little know-it-all grin. 

“Your contact fell out Kuroba, I can see one of your eyes nice and clear!” 

After quickly slapping a hand over his eye on reflex, he realized a mistake, he still felt the contacts in his eyes. The slight discomfort was still there. He’d been had. Kaito grimaced, maybe it would be a good time to make the comment about how Hakuba was wearing the wrong animal-themed mask. 

“I can’t believe I fell for that!” He leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. 

“I can’t believe you fell for that either!” Hakuba laughed slightly, “Now can you finally admit that you’re Kid?”

“Why are you so hellbent on that! We are seniors in high school and here you are still asking me the same question I have been denying!”

“Simple, it would be easier to date one person who just happens to be the two people I like. Also, I could see Kid anytime I wanted. The suit makes you look dashing you know.” 

With Kaito temporarily shutting down, Hakuba took the liberty upon himself to remove Kaito’s mask. He examined the shocked and quickly reddening face with glee. However, the magician was struggling to form words. He just stared up at Hakuba as the other drank his face in. Then, the guards started to yell about there being five minutes until Kid would appear, and Kaito reluctantly got up. Okay, words, he could say a couple of words, right?

“I- you see… Oh, to hell with it!” Kaito kissed the brit, pulling him down to his level. Hakuba went to reciprocate, to pull Kaito even closer, but Kaito had already pulled away and escaped somewhere. Instead, Hakuba held a bouquet of red roses in his arms. He groaned as he plopped back into his seat and examined the flowers. There seemed to be a card with Kid’s signature caricature. On the back, it read: ‘If you catch me, I’ll buy you tea after’. It was punctuated with a heart that sent a blush to Hakuba’s face. Oh, he was so catching him today. 


End file.
